Rescue Mission
by Chelocean22
Summary: A crossover between BBC Merlin and BBC Robin Hood. King Arthur's wife, Evangeline (My OC), and Sir Gwaine travel to Nottingham for negotiations with the Sheriff. Unfortunately, not everything goes to plan. With the help of a lovable band of outlaws led by Robin Hood, can our Camelot heroes escape the rotten Sheriff of Nottingham?
1. Chapter 1

Nottinghamshire was a lot prettier than I thought it was going to be. While looking up at the tall trees I noticed that I was alone. Turning, I could see a brown horse trailing behind, "Oi, keep up, Gwaine!"

Gwaine urged his horse, Henry, forward, "I don't see why you're so keen on getting to Nottingham so soon. I hear it's quite terrible." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Gwaine continued on, "Honestly, your majesty, the horror stories that pass through Camelot. I definitely don't want to be here right now."

"Well thank you so much, Gwaine for the confidence." I turned and stared at him, "Honestly, Arthur chose you out of all his knights to protect his _wife_ on her very important mission." I smirked at him, "You should be honored."

The knight looked around the forest, "I'm beginning to think he sent me as a punishment for spending too much time at the tavern."

I scoffed, "Oh, so being my guard is punishment? Am I that horrible to be around?"

"Now, my lady, you are twisting my words around. I only meant that being forced to go to Nottingham is a punishment." We rode along for a few minutes in silence and I began to get bored of the slow pace. In all honesty I was in the same place as Gwaine. I did not want to have to go to Nottingham (it did sound rotten) and the fact that Arthur had to stay in Camelot to deal with a bigger problem did not help. I desperately wanted him here, but Morgana was causing some havoc near Camelot and it could not be ignored. And unfortunately for me, dealings with the horrible Sheriff of Nottingham could not be ignored either. Fortunately for me, Arthur chose Gwaine to accompany me as a guard. While he could be quite annoying sometimes, he was definitely the best fighter that Arthur had and I felt safe with him. Not as safe as I would feel with my husband by my side, but Gwaine would do for now.

Pulling my hood up over my head, I sighed, "I grow weary of this pace." I turned to Gwaine, "I'll race you to the city."

Gwaine chuckled, "You are the strangest noble I have ever met. I'm actually surprised, sometimes, that you're a queen."

I laughed, "Sounds like you're scared." He scoffed and I took that as my cue to nudge Ava into a gallop. She complied and sped down the dirt path. I could hear Gwaine's groaning and his shouts for me to slow down, but I ignored him and urged Ava to go faster. The sound of Gwaine's horse moving into a run behind me barely registered in my ears. I was lost in the wind and the blur of trees moving past me. At this rate I would reach Nottingham in no time. I only hoped that Gwaine wouldn't be too far behind. I really did not want to have to meet this Sheriff on my own. I chanced a glance behind me to see if Gwaine had caught up (he hadn't yet) and when I turned back I was surprised to see a tall man standing in the middle of the path with a quarter staff in his hands. A gasp passed my lips as I pulled on the reins, causing Ava to skid to a stop. I was about to open my mouth to apologize when I noticed two others step out from behind the trees wielding bows with arrows pointed right at me. I swung my head over to my other side when I heard a twig snap and saw a man and a woman with swords standing not too far off from Ava and me. I whipped my head back and forth looking at each person. Ava, feeling my uneasiness, stood up on her hind legs and neighed loudly. I held on and was able to calm her back to all four feet, but I kept my eyes on the people surrounding me. Bandits. One of the men with a bow stepped forward.

He smirked at me, "I'm sure the money you carry would be more than enough to feed the poor of Nottingham. Here's how it's going to work; if you're honest with what you have then we'll only take half of it. Lie and we take it all." His comrades chuckled and I felt fear rise up in my throat. These were nothing like the bandits in Camelot and I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I looked behind me quickly. Where was Gwaine? I couldn't be that far ahead of him. I had a sword hidden in my saddle, but there was no way I could take on six bandits by myself. Especially if two of them had long range weapons. The man, their leader I suppose, quirked an eyebrow, "Well? Have you got enough sense to show what you've got or do we need to rifle through all your belongings?"

I shook my head, "I carry thirty gold pieces and a few items of clothing."

He nodded, "Any jewelry?" I pulled my hood down and motioned to the gold circlet that sat atop my mass of brown curls. "Weapons?" I hesitated. Keeping the fact that I had a sword a secret would give me the upper hand if things went wrong, but if I lied it could end badly for me. I reluctantly nodded. The man smirked again, "Very well. Where is it?" I motioned to my saddle and he lowered his bow, motioning for the others to do the same. They each lowered their weapons and the man smiled, "Thank you for your honesty." He tossed a bag up to me, "If you would please put fifteen of your gold pieces in this bag, then you can be on your way."

I caught the bag and reached for my own small pouch of coins, "Do you really use the money you steal to feed the poor?"

The man nodded, "Aye. I am Robin Hood." He bowed, "Surely you've heard of me." He smirked up at me.

"Sorry, but I haven't." He frowned at that and a few of his friends chuckled. It was at this moment that Gwaine came galloping up, his sword drawn. The outlaws held up their weapons again as Gwaine moved his horse in front of mine.

He kept his eyes trained on the six threats in front of him, but he addressed his words to me, "My lady, are you all right? Have these brutes harmed you?"

I shook my head, "I am fine, Gwaine. Stay your blade." He glanced back at me quickly, a bewildered look on his face. I nodded to him, "It's alright, I think." He lowered his sword and the outlaws, led by Robin Hood, did the same. I pushed Ava up to stand next to Gwaine and Henry. I held my pouch out, "My guard carries ten gold pieces. I'll give you my thirty and you'll use it to feed your people?"

Robin Hood nodded, "And Nottingham will thank you for your kindly donation." He bowed down and I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"You had better be telling the truth. I will know if you have lied and I will come looking for you."

Robin Hood smirked, "I could never lie to a beautiful woman of the court."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You would be wise to mind your tongue." Robin nodded and offered his apologies. Gwaine only brushed him off, "You will let us pass now."

Robin nodded to the other man with a bow, "Allan, relieve the lady of her money and then let them through." This other man, Allan, nodded and slowly approached me. He kept his wary gaze on Gwaine, who was poised to pull his sword if there was any dishonesty among these men, but I felt a lot more comfortable now than I had when I first encountered them. Robin Hood was too charming and kind to be anything but honest. I held the pouch out to Allan and he took it.

As I retracted my hand, he gave a low whistle, "Quite the ring you've got there. Must be worth a bit." He smirked up at me and I frowned.

"That is my wedding ring. My husband would have a right fit when he found out that it had been stolen by bandits, no matter how noble your cause." I smirked, "You'd be making a lot of trouble for yourselves."

Robin smirked back at me, "Is that so?" I nodded and he laughed, "And who might your husband be?"

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." The men and woman looked shocked as this bit of information passed my lips.

A small blonde man who held no weapon and lingered in the back stepped forward, "Queen Evangeline?" I nodded at him and he fell to his knees.

I put up my hand, "That's not necessary."

He leapt to his feet and turned to Robin Hood, "Master, we have robbed a Queen." He sounded panicked, but Robin kept his cool.

"We didn't rob her, Much. She gave it willingly." He turned to me and I nodded.

"You needn't worry. I gave my money so that you could feed your poor. My husband will not bring his army to get my thirty pieces back." Much seemed to calm at my words. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a very important meeting to attend." I urged Ava forward and nodded to each person that I passed. I heard Gwaine sigh and kick Henry into motion. Soon they were right next to me.

After only walking a few feet I heard Robin's voice call out to us, "What business do you have in Nottingham, my lady?"

We stopped and Gwaine turned, "That's no concern of yours."

Robin held his hands up in defense, "My apologies. Just curious as to why the Queen of Camelot has come without her King to the lowly Nottingham. From what I hear, Camelot is a much more powerful place."

I sighed, "If you're referring to magic then you have been misinformed. Magic and all its practices has been banned upon penalty of death for many years in our realm." I turned to face him, "Courtesy of the late Uther Pendragon." Gwaine and I turned back around and moved a few steps forward before we were stopped again.

This time it was the man who had been standing next to the woman, "So do you have dealings with the Sheriff?" I turned to Gwaine and he shook his head at me. Even though I knew he was right, I couldn't help myself and I turned back to the gallant outlaws.

"My guard and I travel to Nottingham to have peaceful negotiations with your _noble_ Sheriff."

Robin snorted, "Nothing with Vaisey is peaceful. You have heard stories about him, I assume." I nodded, somewhat reluctant. Robin clicked his tongue, "Then I don't need to tell you to be careful."

Nudging Ava around once more, I spoke loudly, "While I appreciate your concern, my guard and I have got this under control." I turned my head back, "We can handle ourselves." Gwaine and I pressed on this time with no interruptions.

The knight turned to me, "Did you really have to be so friendly with a group of outlaws?"

I chuckled, "They weren't so bad. Honestly they were a lot more harmless than the Sheriff is going to be." Gwaine nodded at my words and we continued to Nottingham in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gwaine and I rode up to Nottingham Town, we had to pass over a small bridge to get into the city walls. I had assumed that I would be looking down at water while we rode over, but I was wrong. Down in the ditch below the bridge there were many people with grim looks and dirt upon their faces. I watched them as we passed over. They looked like they hardly ate and some were shivering. I hoped that these would be the people that Robin was going to help. My attention was pulled forward as Gwaine spoke to me, "My lady, we must continue on." I looked up at him, not even realizing that I had stopped, and nodded. Ava moved forward and we met the two guards who stood poised outside of the gate. After a brief exchange they let us through and Gwaine and I made our way through the streets. "So are you going to tell Arthur about those bandits?"

I turned to face a smirking Gwaine, "I don't think he'll be too interested in that small bit of information."

Gwaine laughed loudly, "Really? Because I distinctly remember Arthur ordering me to tell him every detail of our journey."

I sighed, "That's Arthur for you." Gwaine and I rode through the open gate and looked up at the castle doors as they opened. Two men stepped out and made their way down the stairs. The one in the lead was a shorter, balding man. He had a crooked smirk and I knew right away that this was the Sheriff of Nottingham. The man behind him was much taller with long black hair and an all leather outfit. I leaned closer to Gwaine, "Do you think they'd notice if we just turned and ran?"

Gwaine nodded, "Unfortunately, I think they would."

I groaned, "I really wish Arthur was with me. This man makes me very uneasy."

Gwaine smirked at me, "Ah, so I see that my presence is not comforting. Am I really that horrible to be around?" I shook my head as I pulled Ava to a stop. Gwaine dismounted Henry and then came to my side. He held his hand out and I grasped it as I swung my leg over the side of my horse. I stepped down with Gwaine's hand around my arm to steady me. I gave him a grateful smile before turning to face the repulsive man with which I would be negotiating with.

He stepped over and held his hand out to me, "Your Majesty, I am honored that you have decided to visit our humble Nottingham." I politely let him take hold of my hand.

I tried not to grimace, "The pleasure is mine. Your lands are quite lovely." He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "But let us not forget that we have business to attend to."

He nodded, "Of course. I'm sure your journey was pleasant."

"For the most part. We did have a run in with a few of your bandits."

I could see the Sheriff's ears turning red, "No doubt it was that no good Robin Hood. I do apologize and I hope they didn't take anything."

I gave a polite smile, "Nothing that can't be replaced."

He nodded, "Good." He eyed Gwaine, who had stood silently behind me giving the Sheriff warning glances with narrowed eyes, "I'm sure your man here did a fine job of protecting you."

"Do forgive me for not introducing him sooner," I turned and motioned to the knight behind me, "This is Sir Gwaine. He's one of Arthur's most trusted knights."

The Sheriff smirked back, "Pleasure." He nodded to the man who stood a few paces behind himself, "That would be Guy of Gisborne. If you need anything during your stay, I'm sure he'd be happy to get it for you." I nodded and took a quick glance around the courtyard. The Sheriff motioned to the castle doors, "We'll have someone show you to your rooms, so that you can relax and then tomorrow, bright and early, we can begin our negotiations."

I forced the smile to stay, "That sounds excellent. Thank you." The Sheriff motioned to a young boy who led Gwaine and me up the stairs and into the castle. Once we were out of sight, I frowned, "I don't know if I'll be able to maintain that smile for the duration of our stay."

Gwaine chuckled, "It'll be over before you know it." I scoffed as we walked up a set of stairs, still following the boy, who had yet to say a word. I stepped ahead of Gwaine and turned a sharp corner, walking straight into someone. I stumbled back into Gwaine and looked up at the woman who had almost landed on the floor if it hadn't of been for the boy steadying her. She gave him a grateful smile and then turned to me.

She curtsied, her eyes on the stone floor, "I am very sorry, your majesty."

"It was my own fault. I should have been watching where I was going." She nodded and looked up to meet my gaze. I gave a light smile, "I'm Evangeline. And you are?"

She curtsied once more, "Marian. My father was the Sherriff right before Vaisey, but he retired. He still serves on the council, so we spend time in the castle."

I nodded, "That's very nice." Gwaine tapped my shoulder and I glanced back at him briefly, "Oh and this is Sir Gwaine. We travel from Camelot for negotiations with your Sherriff."

She nodded, "Yes, Nottingham has been buzzing with the news and then preparing for your visit. I do hope you enjoy your stay here and that all the negotiations go well."

"Thank you. And it was lovely to have met you. Hopefully we'll meet again before Gwaine and I depart." She nodded and then she went on her way. Gwaine and I resumed our following and soon enough we were at our rooms.

The boy left us and Gwaine turned his attention to me, "You're just making all kinds of friends today, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my temporary chambers. Gwaine followed me in, "Allow me to check your room to insure its safety." I sighed because I knew this was another one of Arthur's orders. Once Gwaine was satisfied he left me to go to his own room. I sat on the large bed. It had been a long time since I had felt lonely and I could feel the familiar feelings creeping up on me. My uneasiness about Nottingham and the Sherriff didn't help my cause. I had only hoped that he would not ask me to dine with him. If he did would it be impolite to decline? I had to be very careful with this man. I had heard horrible stories about him and I needed this trip to run as smoothly as possible. A knock brought me to my feet and I padded over to the door. Gwaine stood waiting when I opened the door, the same boy from earlier behind him. Gwaine smiled, "The Sherriff sends his apologies, but he cannot dine with us this evening. He hopes that we can understand that he has some business to attend to. Dinner will be brought to us to enjoy in our chambers."

I looked past Gwaine, at the boy, "That will be fine. Both of us will dine in mine." The boy nodded and scurried off, presumably to the kitchens. I beckoned Gwaine into my room, "What a relief that we don't have to eat with that repulsive man. I don't think I could have gotten through it. Could you just imagine what kind of dinner talk we would have had?" Gwaine only shook his head and motioned for me to sit at the table. I complied and watched as he followed after me. We sat quietly until there was another knock and Gwaine stood to answer it. Two servants came in, carrying plates and goblets. Gwaine sat again and the servants took that moment to serve us our dinner.


End file.
